Memories of Summer
by Shiroyasha.Shena
Summary: Perubahan sikap Gintoki yang tiba tiba menjadi lembut dan romantis, membuat Takasugi merasa kebingungan dan juga heran dibuatnya. Rasa penasaran dan curiga bercampur menjadi satu di dalam hatinya. Apakah ada arti dibalik perubahan sikap tersebut? Takasugi Shinsuke's Special Birthday Fanfiction / ONESHOOTS / GINTAKA / RATE SEMI-M [BEWARE!]


Terik sinar matahari menyengat tubuh tanpa belas kasih sepanjang hari. Suara jangkrik terdengar begitu jelas dari berbagai arah, bersatu dengan suara lonceng angin yang sesekali berbunyi. Angin yang hanya berhembus sesekali menjadi harapan besar bagi setiap orang.

Wajar saja, musim panas di Jepang memang terbilang lumayan ekstrim. Tidak heran banyak sekali orang yang lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di rumah dan mendinginkan tubuh dengan alat seperti kipas elektrik atau AC. Pilihan yang lebih baik dibandingkan berjemur sampai kulit terbakar atau dehidrasi.

Tetapi tidak semua orang membencinya, terutama seorang pelajar yang kesehariannya hanya dikelilingi oleh buku, materi, tes, serta tugas. Kenapa? Karena mereka bisa berlibur selama sebulan, terlepas dari segala pelajaran yang mengikat mereka. Banyak sekali yang menikmati musim panas untuk membuat kenangan indah bersama teman, kekasih, atau keluarga. Seperti pergi ke Pantai, Kolam Renang, atau pun Festival Musim Panas dan Kembang Api yang selalu diadakan pada musim itu. Kesempatan berkumpul yang tidak bisa dilewatkan bukan? Sebagian besar orang pasti berpikiran begitu.

Namun seperti yang kujelaskan sebelumnya, ada juga yang lebih memilih untuk terus diam dirumah karena tidak tertarik dengan kegiatan 'Membuat Kenangan' tersebut. Contohnya seperti empat sejoli yang akan menjadi peran utama dalam cerita ini.

Semenjak liburan musim panas dimulai, mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki rencana untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Yang mereka lakukan hanyalah berkumpul di salah satu rumah untuk bermain game sepanjang hari. Hari ini pun tidak ada yang berbeda. Seperti hari hari sebelumnya, kegiatan bersantai ala empat sejoli ini masih tetap berlanjut.

Tempat yang dipilih untuk menjadi markas sementara selama sebulan yaitu kediaman Katsura, rumah dengan gaya Jepang yang terbilang sangat luas dan indah. Pemandangan halaman yang sangat menggambarkan nuansa Jepang, membuat setiap yang berkunjung merasa terpukau. Bisa dibilang mata mereka menikmati pemandangan alami. Ya, semacam itu.

Danau berukuran sedang di bagian selatan rumah dihiasi dengan jembatan merah yang menghubungkan antara kedua sisi yang terpisah. Suara pancuran bambu yang menenangkan dan juga pijakan batu yang berada di setiap bagian halaman, menambah kesempurnaan pemandangan di tempat itu.

Pantas saja jika rumah inilah yang dipilih untuk menjadi markas bersantai oleh empat sejoli kita ini.

Pilihan yang bagus.

"Oi, jangan terus diam dan bantu aku memotong semangkanya." Ucap seorang remaja bersurai hitam panjang, yang tidak lain lagi selain sang pemilik rumah, Katsura Kotarou. Dia baru saja kembali dari dapur, membawa satu buah semangka berukuran besar. Pemuda tersebut duduk di teras depan ruangan yang dijadikan tempat berkumpul.

"Malas Zura, kau saja yang memotongnya. Aku tinggal makan." Balas salah satu teman dekatnya dengan malas, disusul dengan suara uapan panjang dari orang yang tersebut. Dia adalah Sakata Gintoki, seorang pemuda tampan yang memiliki rambut keriting berwarna perak dengan manik rubi yang indah berkilauan. Dia berada di dalam ruangan bersama kedua temannya yang lain. Pandangannya terfokus ke layar televisi, sangat serius dalam bermain game. Karena itulah ia tidak punya waktu untuk membantu Katsura dengan kegiatan tidak pentingnya. Kejam? Memang. Tetapi tidak apa, sang pemilik rumah sudah terbiasa dengan sikap malas temannya itu.

"Gintoki benar Zura, kau saja yang lakukan." Sahut temannya yang lain, setuju dengan perkataan Gintoki. Pemuda ini melakukan kegiatan yang sama, yakni bermain game. Manik hijau miliknya menatap lurus ke layar televisi sedangkan tangannya menggerakan konsol game dengan cepat. Ia menghiraukan poni rambutnya yang sedikit menutupi mata kirinya.

Kalau diperhatikan, pemuda ini tidak kalah tampan dengan Gintoki. Maniknya yang berwarna hijau tua dan juga rambutnya yang berwarna ungu gelap, membuat dirinya terlihat sangat berkharisma. Hanya saja, ada dua kekurangan dari pemuda yang memiliki marga Takasugi ini.

Yang pertama, ketertarikannya terhadap sesuatu.

Dan yang kedua, tinggi badannya. Meskipun ia seumuran dengan ketiga temannya yang lain, Takasugi memiliki tubuh yang paling kecil diantara mereka berempat. Satu hal yang paling sensitif baginya. Jangan pernah berkata di depannya kalau dia pendek atau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Penasaran? Coba saja panggil dia dengan sebutan itu. Kalian sudah dipastikan tidak akan bangun keesokan harinya.

"Haa... Aku mengerti. Kalian memang malas." Katsura menggelengkan kepalanya sekilas lalu menghela nafas panjang. Dia benar benar harus sabar menghadapi sikap kedua temannya itu. Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, ia segera mengikat rambutnya menjadi satu sebelum mulai memotong semangka menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Ohh Zura, kau membawakan kami semangka? Ahahaha pemikiran yang bagus-zeyo." Salah satu pemuda dari empat sejoli itu tiba tiba menyahut. Tawa khasnya terdengar semakin jelas seiring dengan dirinya yang berjalan mendekati Katsura. "Biar aku bantu-zeyo." Lanjutnya seraya duduk di sebelah sang pemilik rumah.

"Ah, akhirnya ada yang mau membantuku. Kalau begitu, kau tata saja semangkanya, Sakamoto." ucap Katsura sambil menggeserkan nampan bersih ke dekat Sakamoto. Dia terus memotong semangka dan teman itu langsung menata buah merah tersebut di nampan.

Seperti ketiga temannya yang lain, Sakamoto juga terbilang tampan. Dia memiliki mata yang berwarna biru tua dan juga rambut coklat keriting yang tidak berbeda jauh dari Gintoki. Dia paling tinggi diantara empat sejoli. Sikapnya juga sangat bertolak belakang dengan kedua temannya yang sedang bermain game. Dia lebih ceria dan suka menghibur teman temannya yang lain. Meskipun ada kalanya dimana tawa khasnya yang keras bisa mengganggu kedamaian dan ketenangan.

"Aaaaarrghhhh! Sialan!" Gintoki berteriak begitu kerasnya, frustasi karena dikalahkan oleh Takasugi dalam game kesukaannya. Konsol game yang ia genggam dia lempar sembarang, tidak memperdulikan kalau alat itu bukan miliknya. Dia berbaring di tatami dengan posisi terlentang. "Kau licik Chibisuke." Sambungnya dengan ejekan.

"Siapa yang kau bilang Chibisuke huh? Korosu zo." Takasugi menatap tajam pemuda bersurai perak tersebut lalu menggeplak keras kepalanya, membuat sang empunya meringis kesakitan.

"Sakit sialaaaaaaann!" Gintoki berguling kesana kemari sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Bukannya merasa bersalah, Takasugi malah menyeringai, puas dengan perbuatannya sendiri. Menghiraukan ringisan derita dari sang teman, dia menyimpan konsol game itu di tempatnya lalu berdiri.

"Sudah main game nya?" Tanya Katsura singkat. Dia baru saja selesai memotong semangka beberapa menit yang lalu. Menyimpan pisau di pinggir nampan, sang pemilik rumah pun meregangkan badannya.

"Ah sudah. Gintoki sangat lemah." Jawab sang pemuda bersurai ungu gelap itu seraya duduk di sisi kanan temannya. Satu potong buah semangka ia ambil dari nampan lalu ditaburkannya sedikit garam diatasnya, agar terasa lebih enak baginya. Dia pun memakan buah tersebut, menikmati sensasi segar di dalam mulutnya.

"Kintoki, kau juga kemarilah dan makan semangkanya." Ujar Sakamoto yang juga sedang memakan semangka. Dia mengisyaratkan Gintoki untuk mendekat, namun dihiraukan oleh orang yang tersebut.

"Aku ingin parfait. Zura, buatkan aku itu. tambahkan strawberrynya lebih banyak."

"Jangan bercanda Gintoki. Kalau kau ingin parfait, beli saja di cafe. Disini hanya ada es kri-"

"Dimana? Kulkas kah? Yoshaaaaa!" Potong Gintoki tiba tiba, tidak membiarkan Katsura menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dengan keantusiasan yang berlebihan, pemuda tampan tersebut langsung berdiri dan berlari menuju dapur.

"Oi Gintoki! Jangan asal ambil!" Tidak ingin stok es krimnya dihabiskan, sang pemilik rumah pun terpaksa menyusul Gintoki. Sambil berjalan, dia memijit pangkal hidungnya sebelum menghela nafas panjang.

 _'Yare yare, merepotkan. Ada es krim saja antusiasnya sampai begitu, apalagi kalau kue stra-'_

"A-" Manik olive coklat milik Katsura seketika membelalak. Dia baru saja mengingat sesuatu yang sangat penting. Bodohnya dia karena melupakan hal tersebut. Padahal seharian ini, ia sudah berusaha untuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa di kulkas ada Kue Ulang Tahun berukuran besar yang ia buat semalam.

Usahanya sia sia karena kecerobohannya sendiri, sial.

Tidak ingin semuanya terlambat, sang pemuda tampan itu langsung berlari menuju dapur. Dia berharap agar Gintoki tidak menyentuh atau memakan kue tersebut. Namun dalam hitungan detik, harapannya pun hancur seketika.

Di dapur, terlihat sang teman yang memiliki kecintaan terhadap manisan itu sedang memakan kue dan es krim sekaligus dengan lahapnya. Ekspresinya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalah, meskipun sudah memakan kue buatan orang lain tanpa izin. Yang ada dia malah menikmati setiap sendok kue yang masuk ke mulutnya.

"Hmmm... Enak." Gumamnya pelan sambil terus mengunyah. Menyadari keberadaan orang lain disana, Gintoki pun langsung menoleh. "Ohh Zura! Kau kenapa tidak bilang ada kue strawberry huh?"

 _'Karena kau pasti memakannya!'_ Batin Katsura. Dia menghela nafas panjang lalu mendekati pemuda tersebut.

"Gintoki, kau tahu besok hari apa?" Tanyanya ketika sudah berada di dekat Gintoki. Sang pemilik rumah duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah temannya itu.

"Hari apa? Hari kamis?" Jawab Gintoki asal, tidak peduli sedikit pun dengan perkataan teman dekatnya. Memakan kue strawberry lebih penting baginya. Teman macam apa ini? Sudah tidak mau membantu, eh malah bertingkah seenaknya. Ingin sekali Katsura memukul kepala perak milik sang teman atau menarik rambutnya dengan sangat kuat. Ohh ide yang bagus. Yosh, dia akan lakukan itu.

Tanpa adanya aba aba, sang pemilik rumah pun langsung menarik rambut Gintoki sampai beberapa helai terputus dari kepalanya. Memang tidak banyak, namun rasa perihnya sangat terasa. Ringisan dari sang teman pun tiba tiba terdengar. Sebelumnya sudah digeplak oleh Takasugi, dan sekarang dijambak oleh Katsura? Malangnya dia.

"Khhhh... Apa yang kau lakukan Zura Sialan!" Protes pemuda tampan itu sambil mengusap kepalanya beberapa kali. Satu bulir air mata tercipta di kedua ujung matanya, menandakan kalau perbuatan Katsura tadi membuatnya kesakitan.

"Itu salahmu Gintoki! Besok itu hari ulang tahun Takasugi. Aku sengaja membuat ini tadi malam dan berniat untuk memberikan kejutan padanya tengah malam nanti bersama kalian. Tetapi kau malah memakannya!" Jelas sang pemilik rumah panjang lebar. "Jangan bilang... Kau lupa dengan hari ulang tahun kekasihmu sendiri?" Lanjutnya dengan pertanyaan. Manik olive coklatnya bertemu dengan manik rubi Gintoki.

Terdiam untuk beberapa saat, pemuda bersurai perak tersebut mengangguk pelan lalu berkata. "Ah, aku tidak ingat."

 _Apaaaaaaa?! Jangan bercanda!_

Mendengar perkataan Gintoki, Katsura langsung menganga tidak percaya. Dia melupakan hari lahir kekasihnya sendiri? Tidak dapat dipercaya. Sebagai teman kecil darinya, dia sudah tau kalau temannya yang satu itu memang bodoh. Tetapi tidak menyangka akan sebodoh ini.

Entah kenapa, dia jadi merasa kasihan dengan Takasugi.

"K-kau serius Gintoki? Kau tidak ing-"

"Aku bercanda Zura." Potong Gintoki tiba tiba. Senyuman lembut terukir di wajahnya yang tampan. "Aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah khusus untuknya." Lanjutnya.

"K-kalau begitu kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?" Tanya Katsura sambil memperhatikan gerak gerik sang teman dengan teliti. Nafasnya tercekat ketika Gintoki mengarahkan garpu ke tenggorokannya.

"Untuk mempermainkanmu. Pfffttt- ekspresimu konyol Zura. Kau mengira aku akan menusukan garpu ini?" Gintoki tertawa terbahak bahak, membuat sang pemilik rumah malu setengah mati.

"Berisik Gintoki! Jadi bagaimana nanti malam? Karena kau memakan kuenya, kita tidak bisa memberikan kejutan!" Ucap Katsura sambil mengalihkan pembicaraan. Bodohnya ia karena sudah terjebak dalam permainan Gintoki.

Dia harus lebih pintar lagi.

"Maaf Zura, untuk tengah malam... Dia sudah ada janji bersamaku." Jawab Gintoki sambil tersenyum. Satu tangannya memangku dagunya di meja dan yang satunya lagi memainkan garpu. "Kau buatlah lagi kuenya, kita akan merayakannya besok siang. Tengah malam hanya boleh ada kami berdua." Lanjutnya.

Tahu akan apa yang dimaksud temannya itu, Katsura pun tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Besok datanglah bersama Takasugi sekitar jam 12, aku dan Sakamoto akan mempersiapkan semuanya disini." Jelas Katsura. Dia memberitahu Gintoki tentang rencana kejutan yang sudah tersusun rapi di kepalanya dan akan dilaksanakan besok.

"Deal, aku mengerti. Siapkan dengan benar, Zura." Ucap pemuda bersurai perak itu dengan serius. Dia menepuk pundak Katsura pelan lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya memakan kue.

 _'Aku-tidak. Kami akan membuatmu bahagia di hari ulang tahunmu, Shinsuke.'_

* * *

"Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu na." Ucap Gintoki yang sudah menaiki sepedanya. Dia melirik sekilas Takasugi yang duduk di jok belakang sambil membaca buku, sebelum beralih menatap Katsura dan Sakamoto bergantian.

"Ahahaha, hati hati-zeyo." Sakamoto melambaikan tangannya, begitu juga dengan Katsura. Mereka bertiga memikirkan hal yang sama saat itu, untuk membahagiakan Takasugi besok.

"Kalau begitu sampai nanti~~" Pemuda bersurai perak tersebut mulai menjalankan sepedanya dengan kecepatan normal. Dia tidak berbicara apapun selama perjalanan, karena tidak ingin mengganggu sang kekasih yang sedang fokus membaca buku.

Sekitar sepuluh menit, akhirnya mereka sampai di apartemen Gintoki. Pemuda tampan bermanik rubi tersebut turun dari sepeda lalu menoleh ke belakang.

"Shinsuke, kita sudah sampai." Ucapnya seraya menepuk pundak Takasugi. Jika sedang berduaan, Gintoki pasti menyebut Takasugi dengan nama depannya. Alasannya? Sudah jelas karena mereka berpacaran. Memanggil nama depan kekasih sendiri bukanlah hal yang aneh.

"Ah, aku tahu." Balas Takasugi singkat. Dia ikut turun dari sepeda tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya. Kalau sudah fokus melakukan suatu hal, pemuda bersurai ungu gelap ini memang susah untuk diganggu.

Terkadang -lebih tepatnya sering- Gintoki merasa kalau dirinya diacuhkan olehnya dan itu tidak enak. Tidak ingin Takasugi mementingkan hal lain selain dirinya, pemuda bermanik rubi tersebut langsung menyimpan sepedanya dengan cepat lalu mengambil buku itu.

"Berhentilah membaca buku ketika bersamaku. Ayo masuk." Gintoki jalan terlebih dulu, meninggalkan Takasugi yang sedikit kebingungan karena tindakan kekasihnya tadi.

 _'Apa dia bosan? Atau butuh perhatian?'_ Tanyanya dalam hati. Tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, dia pun mengikuti Gintoki di belakang lalu masuk ke apartemen bersama.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk sampai di ruangan yang dituju. Hanya dengan naik lift ke lantai dua dan voilla~~ mereka sampai. Keduanya tidak perlu berjalan lagi karena ruangan apartemen milik Gintoki berada paling dekat dengan lift.

"Hmmm... Kunci... Kunci." Gumam pemuda tampan tersebut sambil merogoh saku celananya. "Huh? Tidak ada." Lanjutnya ketika tidak menemukan barang berukuran kecil tersebut disana. Dia memeriksa setiap saku yang ada di baju, jaket, dan bahkan sampai ke dalam tas. Namun entah kenapa ia tidak bisa menemukan kunci apartemennya.

"Jangan bilang kuncinya tertinggal di rumah Zura." Takasugi menatap tajam pemuda itu, membuat Gintoki berkeringat dingin.

"M-maaf. Aku akan mengambilnya, kau tunggu disini." Pemuda bermanik rubi tersebut berniat untuk masuk ke dalam lift kalau saja suara kunci yang terbuka tidak terdengar.

 ** _KLIK_**

Dengan wajah datar dan tanpa dosa, Takasugi membuka pintu apartemen menggunakan kunci cadangan. Dia langsung masuk ke dalam, meninggalkan Gintoki yang terdiam dengan ekspresi idiotnya. Kalau dia punya kunci cadangan, kenapa tidak dari awal? Itu karena ia merasa kesal dengan sikap ceroboh sang kekasih.

Waktu itu saja Gintoki pernah lupa mengunci apartemennya dan alhasil, laptop miliknya hilang. Dia frustasi selama sebulan dan tidak ingin makan atau minum. Menyusahkan bukan? Takasugi tidak ingin itu terjadi lagi. Bukan karena dia tidak peduli, namun karena tidak ingin repot.

"Oi Shinsuke! Kalau kau punya kunci cadangan bilang!" Protes Gintoki dengan nada bicara yang kesal. Ia berdecih mengikuti memasuki apartement tersebut lalu menutup pelan pintu tersebut dengan benar.

"Kau selalu saja ceroboh. Apa kau bodoh, huh? Aku tidak akan membantumu kalau ada barangmu yang tercuri." Balas Takasugi datar. Dia membuka sweater dan celana levis yang ia pakai lalu melipatnya di sofa. Sekarang ia hanya memakai kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dengan boxer ungu corak kupu kupu diatas paha.

Asal kalian tahu, meskipun Takasugi itu laki laki, kulitnya benar benar putih dan mulus tanpa bulu satu pun. Gintoki setiap melihat tubuh kekasihnya itu, pasti merasakan suatu sensasi di bawah. Kalian tahu itu bukan? Insting laki laki. Sekarang pun ia merasakan hal yang sama. Pemuda bersurai perak itu perlahan mendekati Takasugi dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau seharusnya tidak mengekspos badanmu seperti itu, Shinsuke." Bisiknya dengan suara serak, membuatnya terdengar seksi. Tangannya meraba paha Takasugi sejenak sebelum perlahan naik ke atas dan masuk ke dalam bajunya.

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan? Menjauhlah, disini panas." Takasugi mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan Gintoki yang melingkar di pinggangnya, namun sang empunya tidak mengijinkan. Pemuda bermanik rubi itu malah semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Dia terus meraba tubuh sang kekasih dan mulai menciumi lehernya. Dia jilat, hisap, dan gigit leher yang putih itu dengan liar. Tidak lupa ia meninggalkan kissmark yang banyak disana.

Takasugi yang awalnya bersikap tenang dan tidak tertarik pun mulai tergoda dengan permainan Gintoki. Dia membiarkan pemuda itu melakukan apapun sesukanya, asalkan dirinya merasa nikmat nantinya. Nafasnya mulai terdengar tidak beraturan karena sentuhan sentuhan di lehernya.

"Haa... Gintoki. Lepaskan, aku akan memakai bajuku lagi." Ucap Takasugi sambil menahan desah. Dia tidak akan mengeluarkan suaranya dengan mudah, harga dirinya tidak mengijinkannya. Berbeda hal nya kalau ia merasakan kenikmatan yang lebih.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu. Kau yang membukanya bukan? Meskipun tau akan ada serigala yang siap menyantapmu." Balas Gintoki. Dia mengigit kecil telinga kekasihnya itu lalu menekankan miliknya yang sudah berereksi -entah sejak kapan- ke bokongnya.

"Hoooo, aku tidak menyangka serigala lemah terhadap mangsanya." Takasugi menyeringai kecil. Dia membalikan tubuhnya dan mendorong Gintoki untuk berbaring di karpet. "Lihatlah, kau sudah begini." Lanjutnya seraya menyentuh barang milik pemuda di hadapannya yang masih terbungkus celana dengan kaki. Dia memainkannya hingga desahan tidak sengaja keluar dari mulut Gintoki, membuat sang mangsa menyeringai puas.

"Sia-lan kau Chibi-suke... Haa.." Ucap Gintoki di sela sela nafasnya yang mulai tersengal. Mendengar itu, Takasugi langsung menjauhkan kakinya. Manik hijau miliknya memperhatikan sang kekasih untuk sejenak dan dia pun berjalan pergi menuju dapur.

"Aku tidak mood melakukannya." Ujarnya datar. Dia masuk ke dapur dengan wajah tanpa dosa lalu duduk di depan meja makan. Gintoki yang ditinggalkan dalam kondisi ereksi total seperti itu hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya, kebingungan.

"Oi Chibisuke! Jangan bercanda!" Teriaknya dari ruang tamu, namun tidak direspon sama sekali.

Serigala telah tertipu oleh mangsanya sendiri, benar benar kejadian yang sangat langka. Mungkin itu bisa berhasil karena Gintoki adalah satu satunya serigala bodoh di dunia ini.

Ah, memikirkannya saja membuat Takasugi tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau kekasih bodohnya itu akan mudah tertipu.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Itu salahmu sendiri karena memikirkan hal yang tidak tidak." Ujar pemuda bersurai ungu gelap itu sambil tertawa kecil. Dia senang melihat Gintoki tersiksa dengan ereksinya sendiri. "Keluarkan saja di kamar mandi." Lanjutnya.

"Kau memang brengsek." Umpat sang pemuda bermanik rubi tersebut kesal. Tidak ada cara lain, dia akan mengeluarkannya meskipun tanpa bantuan Takasugi. Sebagai gantinya... "Oi, kau bersiaplah. Kita akan ke Festival Kembang Api. Pakai yukataku, ada di lemari." Tambahnya.

 _Ha? Festival?_

"Aku tidak ingin kesana." Jawab Takasugi singkat tanpa adanya ketertarikan sedikit pun. Untuk apa datang ke tempat yang ramai seperti itu, menyesakkan.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Kalau kau tidak bersiap, aku akan melakukannya sekarang juga."

Ohh tidak! Jika Gintoki sudah mengancam, itu berarti dia serius dengan omongannya. Tidak akan ada hal baik yang terjadi kalau permintaannya ditolak sekarang. Mau tidak mau, Takasugi harus menurutinya.

 _'Menyebalkan.'_ Pikirnya. Dia menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab, "Iya terserah kau saja. Cepat selesaikan urusanmu atau aku akan berubah pikiran."

Rencana mengajak kencan pemuda bersurai ungu gelap itu di Festival berhasil! Tidak ada salahnya untuk membuat kenangan indah seperti yang dilakukan orang orang pada umumnya. Tidak ingin menunda-nunda, Gintoki langsung berlari ke kamar mandi.

Takasugi yang sebelumnya hanya diam pun beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan menuju kamar pemuda itu. Setelah berada di dalam kamar, dia membuka kaos tanpa lengannya lalu mengambil yukata Gintoki di lemari.

Dengan cepat ia memakai kain tersebut di tubuhnya dan mengikat obi tanpa kesulitan sedikit pun. Sudah diduga dari seorang Takasugi Shinsuke, hal seperti memasang yukata bisa dengan mudah ia lakukan.

Jam dinding saat itu menunjukkan pukul enam sore, waktu yang pas untuk pergi ke Festival. Sambil menunggu Gintoki selesai dengan urusannya, Takasugi pun duduk di pinggir kasur. Dia mengkepinggirkan sebagian rambutnya, membuatnya terlihat lebih tampan dan mempesona.

 _Kyaaaaaaaahhhhhh My Shinsukeeeee! *chuchuchu*_

 _Oke Author menggila. XD Abaikan~_

 _Lanjut!_

Sekitar lima menit berlalu, akhirnya Gintoki keluar dari kamar mandi. ia memasuki kamar dan mengganti pakaian yang ia kenakan menjadi Yukata yang ia ambil dari lemari.

"Maaf lama, ayo pergi sekarang." Ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan ke Takasugi.

"Kau pikir aku mau berpegangan tangan denganmu di tempat umum?" Tanya pemuda bermanik hijau tersebut sambil menatap datar Gintoki.

"Aku tidak peduli kau mau atau tidak. Iku zo." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari sang pemilik, pemuda bersurai perak itu langsung menggenggam tangan Takasugi dan menariknya pergi keluar rumah.

 _'Keras kepala.'_ Batin Takasugi. Lengkungan kecil terbentuk di ujung bibirnya. Ya, dia tersenyum. Sangat disayangkan Gintoki tidak dapat melihatnya, karena terlalu fokus melihat jalan.

Mungkin... Tidak ada salahnya bersenang senang bersamanya hari ini.

* * *

Gintoki dan Takasugi tiba di Festival sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Mereka -lebih tepatnya Gintoki- sudah mencoba beberapa makanan yang tersedia di stan stan Festival. Contohnya seperti ikan cumi bakar, Takoyaki, Okonomiyaki, Ringo Ame, dan masih banyak lagi.

Takasugi yang tidak tertarik dengan apapun hanya mengikuti keinginan sang kekasih untuk berkeliling kesana-kemari. Kalau ia dibelikan sesuatu, tentunya ia menerima dan memakannya. Namun, semakin banyak makanan yang dibeli oleh pemuda bersurai perak itu, semakin penuh juga isi perutnya.

Dia sudah benar benar merasa kenyang.

Ingin rasanya segera kembali ke apartemen dan tidur, tetapi sayangnya tidak bisa. Meskipun ia malas, Takasugi tidak ingin membuat Gintoki kecewa.

Kekasih yang sangat baik dan pengertian.

"Gintoki, tidak usah membeli apapun lagi. Aku sudah kenyang." Ucap Takasugi sesuai apa yang ia rasakan. Ia sekarang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari stan es serut. Kenapa dia disana? Tentu karena Gintoki sedang membeli dua es disana.

"Begitukah? Jaa... Ini yang terakhir." Pemuda bermanik rubi itu menjawab lalu tersenyum lembut, membuat jantung Takasugi sedikit berdetak lebih cepat.

Semenjak datang ke Festival, entah kenapa dia merasa ada yang sedikit berbeda dengan Gintoki. Dia bersikap sangat lembut dan romantis hari ini. Ada apa sebenarnya? Padahal tadi siang sewaktu berada di rumah Katsura, mereka bertengkar seperti biasanya.

Pemuda bermanik hijau ini tidak terbiasa dengan sikap Gintoki yang begitu. Mereka memang sudah berpacaran sekitar satu tahun lebih, tetapi tidak pernah pergi kencan seperti sekarang.

Bagaimana dengan bermesraan? Apa pernah? Jawabannya tentu saja pernah. Namun ketika sedang berhubungan intim saja. Sesudahnya? Mereka kembali berdebat dan bertengkar.

Kebersamaan seorang Sakata Gintoki dan Takasugi Shinsuke selalu dipenuhi dengan kedua hal itu. Dan menurut keduanya itu normal. Dari kecil mereka tidak pernah akur, wajar saja kalau terbawa bawa sampai dewasa.

Itulah alasan kenapa Takasugi kebingungan dengan sikap pemuda bersurai perak itu sekarang.

Apa hari ini spesial?

Atau karena ini hari pertama mereka kencan? Hmmm, bisa saja. Namun dia merasa ada alasan lain yang disembunyikan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Shinsuke..." Panggil Gintoki tiba tiba sambil menempelkan gelas es serut ke pipi Takasugi, membuat pikiran pemuda itu buyar seketika. "Kau kenapa melamun?" Lanjutnya seraya memperhatikan orang yang disukainya dengan teliti.

"Huh? A-ah bukan apa apa. Ada apa?" Balasnya dengan pertanyaan lagi. Dia berusaha untuk tetap memasang ekspresi datarnya.

"Tidak, sepertinya kau lelah? Kita bisa pulang kalau kau mau. Kembang api pasti bisa dilihat dari balkon apartemenku." Pemuda bermanik rubi tersebut memberikan segelas es serut ke Takasugi lalu menepuk pelan pundaknya. "Mau pulang?"

Anak tunggal dari keluarga Takasugi itu menerima es serut yang diberikan lalu melirik Gintoki sekilas. Tanpa bertanya pun dia tau bahwa pasangan bodohnya ingin sekali melihat pertunjukan kembang api bersama. Dia merasa tidak enak padanya kalau meminta pulang sekarang. Tidak ada cara lain.

"Tidak, aku masih ingin disini. Tetapi carilah tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai." Ujarnya. Mendengar perkataan itu, senyuman bahagia langsung terpampang di wajah tampan Gintoki.

Ternyata tebakannya benar.

"Kalau begitu, ayo Shinsuke." Sang pemuda bersurai perak langsung menggenggam tangan Takasugi dan berjalan mencari tempat yang diinginkan.

Beberapa menit berkeliling, akhirnya mereka berdua menemukan tempat dimana ia merasa cocok berada disana. Seperti yang diduga, disana tidak ada orang satu pun. Sesuai bukan dengan keinginan Takasugi?

"Disini saja?" Tanya Gintoki pada pemuda bersurai ungu gelap itu dan dibalas anggukan pelan dari orang yang bersangkutan. Lelah karena sudah berkeliling kesana kemari menembus keramaian, keduanya pun duduk di depan Kuil. Gintoki menyimpan semua makanan yang ia beli di bawah.

"Na, Gintoki." Takasugi melirik pemuda bermanik rubi tersebut sekilas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" Lanjutnya. Karena sudah sangat penasaran, akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada sang kekasih.

"E-eh? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Gintoki balik bertanya, kepanikan terdengar jelas dari nada bicaranya.

 ** _BINGO!_**

Tebakannya ternyata benar. Pemuda bersurai perak itu memang terlalu bodoh untuk berbohong.

"Katakan saja yang sebenarnya. Kalau tidak, aku akan memukulmu." Ancam pemuda itu serius. Dia menarik yukata Gintoki kasar lalu menatapnya tajam. membuat es serut yang mereka pegang terjatuh. Dia tidak suka kalau ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan darinya.

"O-oi, tenang dulu. Jangan berprasangka buruk padaku." Gintoki menggenggam kedua tangan Takasugi erat lalu menatapnya lekat. "Jangan sekarang, belum waktunya. Sambungnya.

"Jangan bercanda sialan! Beritahu sekarang atau kau akan pulang dalam keadaan babak bel-"

 ** _BOOOOMMMMM DUAAAAAARRRRRR_**

Suara kembang api tiba tiba terdengar, membuat kedua orang yang sedang berdebat tersebut menoleh ke langit bersamaan. Terlihat disana kembang api dengan berbagai macam warna dan bentuk bermekaran dengan indahnya. Gintoki dan Takasugi terpukau melihat pemandangan spektakular tersebut. Manik milik keduanya bahkan tidak berkedip untuk beberapa saat.

"Indah sekali. Bukan begitu?" Ucap Gintoki seraya melirik pemuda yang berada di sampingnya. Dia masih menggenggam erat kedua tangan Takasugi.

"Oi, lepaskan sial-mnn!" Manik hijaunya membelalak ketika pemuda bermanik rubi tersebut mencium bibirnya. Dia mencoba untuk berontak, meskipun sebenarnya sia sia. Tenaga Gintoki lebih besar darinya, tidak mungkin ia bisa menang. Pasrah akan apa yang terjadi, Takasugi pun memejamkan matanya.

Dia menerima lumatan lumatan lembut dibibirnya, lalu membuka mulutnya, memberi akses untuk sang kekasih. Tidak ingin membuang kesempatan, pemuda bersurai perak itu pun langsung memasukan lidahnya ke dalam. Ia hisap dan emut lidah Takasugi tanpa henti, membuat sang empu mendesah nikmat.

Lidah keduanya saling berdansa satu sama lain, berlomba untuk mendominasi ciuman yang panas itu. Menelusuri tiap rongga yang ada dimulut masing masing. Hingga terlihat sedikit saliva menetes keluar dari celah mulut mereka.

"Nhhh-Gin-to...ki.." Ucap sang pemuda bersurai ungu gelap di sela sela ciuman. Satu tangannya menahan tengkuk Gintoki, tidak ingin tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Tangannya yang satu lagi mencengkram kuat yukata sang lawan main, membuat tubuh keduanya saling berdempetan.

Detik demi detik, ciuman tersebut semakin panas dan intens. Tidak ada diantara mereka yang mencoba berhenti untuk mengambil nafas. Kehangatan tubuh dari satu sama lain sudah menghipnotis keduanya, mereka tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Mereka sudah tidak menghiraukan keindahan kembang api yang masih bermekaran. Yang ada di pikiran mereka saat ini hanyalah keinginan untuk memuaskan hasrat masing masing lewat ciuman.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya Gintoki dan Takasugi melepas tautan bibir mereka. Benang saliva tercipta, menghubungkan kedua bibir yang sudah tidak bersatu. Meskipun begitu, wajah mereka berdua masih sangat dekat. Nafas yang panas dapat terasa di wajah. Wajah mereka pun kian memerah.

Gintoki perlahan mengatur nafasnya agar kembali seperti semula, begitu juga dengan Takasugi. Setelah beberapa menit, nafas keduanya pun kembali teratur.

"Shinsuke..." Panggil pemuda bermanik rubi tersebut dengan lembut, tangannya mengusap pipi pasangannya perlahan. "Selamat ulang tahun, aku mencintaimu." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. Mendengar ucapan mendadak dari Gintoki, manik hijau milik pasangannya seketika membesar, dia terkejut.

Jadi, maksud dari perkataan Gintoki sebelumnya untuk ini?

Dia tidak bisa mengatakannya karena hari belum berganti?

Dari awal, apa dia sudah merencanakan ini? Jujur saja, Takasugi sama sekali tidak ingat dengan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri. Karena itu, dia tidak berpikiran ke arah sini sedikit pun ketika penasaran dengan sikap kekasihnya yang romantis.

"K-kau merencanakan ini?" Tanyanya ragu, masih terkejut dengan hal yang baru saja terjadi. Bodohnya dia karena sudah berprasangka buruk terhadap orang yang dicintainya.

"Ah, aku sudah merencanakan ini dari jauh jauh hari." Gintoki tersenyum lembut sambil mengacak rambut Takasugi asal. "Aku sangat ingin membuat kenangan indah bersamamu." Lanjutnya.

Semburat merah kini terlihat kembali di wajah sang pemuda yang sedang berulang tahun. Dia tidak bisa memasang ekspresi datarnya kalau Gintoki tersenyum seperti itu.

Jujur saja, dia benar benar merasa sangat senang hari ini. Semua yang diberikan kekasihnya tersebut sangat berarti di hidupnya. Saling mengakui, menyayangi, dan menerima satu sama lain tanpa syarat. Itu rasa sayang yang sangat didambakan setiap orang bukan?

Tanpa aba aba, Takasugi langsung memeluk erat Gintoki. Dia benamkan wajahnya di dada pemuda itu, tidak ingin orang yang bersangkutan melihatnya menangis. Dia sangat terharu dan bahagia sampai tidak bisa menahan air mata yang sudah tertampung banyak. Isakan isakan darinya mulai terdengar ketika pertunjukan kembang telah selesai.

Dia tidak ingin memendam beban atau masalahnya sendiri. Untuk hari ini saja, boleh bukan ia memperlihatkan kelemahannya di depan orang yang dicintai? Pemuda bersurai ungu gelap itu ingin bergantung pada Gintoki meskipun hanya sesaat saja.

Tahu akan pemikiran sang kekasih, pemuda bermanik rubi tersebut membalas pelukannya tidak kalah erat. Dia mengusap punggung Takasugi perlahan, membiarkannya menangis sepuasnya. Seorang Takasugi Shinsuke juga manusia, yang memiliki perasaan dan juga masalah. Memang biasanya ia bertingkah kuat dan dingin terhadap orang lain, namun itu bukan berarti dia tidak punya hati.

Gintoki sangat mengerti apa keinginan dan masalah yang dirasakan Takasugi. Karena itu, ia akan terus bersamanya sampai kapan pun. Mendukungnya ketika ingin melangkah maju, memotivasinya ketika ia putus asa, menghiburnya ketika ia merasa sedih, dan juga tertawa bersamanya ketika kebahagiaan datang.

Benar benar kekasih idaman bukan?

Ah, seorang Takasugi Shinsuke sangat beruntung karena memiliki kekasih seperti Gintoki.

* * *

 ** _[Keesokan harinya...]_**

"Cih, si keriting sialan itu kemana?" Tanya Takasugi sambil berdecih pelan. Dia melihat ke sekitar, memastikan apa pemuda yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah datang atau belum. Dan sayangnya, sosok pemuda bersurai perak itu belum terlihat dimana pun.

Seperti hari hari sebelumnya, Gintoki dan Takasugi berniat untuk datang ke rumah Katsura dan bersantai disana. Tadi pagi, pemuda bersurai ungu gelap tersebut bangun sekitar jam sembilan pagi.

Tanpa menunggu Gintoki bangun, dia langsung beranjak dari kasur dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia menyalakan shower dan berdiri dibawahnya sambil membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa lengket karena 'Kegiatan' yang ia lakukan bersama Gintoki sepulang dari Festival.

Uhh, mengingatnya saja membuat wajah Takasugi terasa panas seketika. Badannya terasa sedikit nyeri namun tidak masalah.

 _'Nanti juga sembuh.'_ Pikirnya.

Setelah beberapa menit di kamar mandi, pemuda itu pun keluar darisana hanya memakai handuk di pinggang. Dia mengambil baju bersihnya yang ada di lemari lalu memakainya. Tidak lupa juga ia memakai sweater ungu kesukaannya. Ia menyisir rambutnya dengan rapi dan mengkepinggirkan poninya.

Setelah semuanya selesai, dia melihat ke arah Kasur. Perempatan siku siku tiba tiba muncul di pelipisnya, kesal karena Gintoki belum beranjak darisana.

Pemuda garang ini langsung menggeplak kepala pemuda pemalas itu tanpa belas kasihan, membuat ringisan derita terdengar begitu nyaring di dalam kamar.

"Bangun atau aku akan meninggalkanmu." Ucapnya dengan penuh ancaman. Namun Gintoki masih tetap tidak beranjak dari kasur dan malah menatapnya malas.

"Ah, kau duluan saja. Aku akan menyusul."

Itulah perkataan Gintoki saat itu. Tanpa berbicara apapun lagi, Takasugi pun langsung pergi terlebih dahulu.

Baru saja ia memasuki lift, ponselnya pun tiba tiba bergetar. Dia mengambil alat komunikasi tersebut dari saku lalu membaca pesan yang baru saja sampai.

 ** _From: Sakata Gintoki_**

 ** _Subject: Tunggu aku!_**

 _Shinsuke, tunggulah aku di Taman Kota. Kita akan datang ke rumah Zura menggunakan sepeda seperti kemarin._

Sekiranya itulah isi dari pesan yang dikirimkan Gintoki. Setelah membaca pesan tersebut, Takasugi hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang lalu pergi menuju tempat pertemuan.

Maa, itulah yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu. Takasugi yang sedari tadi menunggu mulai merasa bosan. Dia terus menggerutu tanpa henti, meluapkan rasa kesalnya. Manik hijau miliknya sesekali melihat ke arah jam dinding yang berada di tengah taman. Kedua jarum jam tersebut menunjuk tepat ke arah pukul 11 siang. Apa kalian tahu artinya? Itu berarti Takasugi sudah menunggu disana selama dua jam namun orang yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang.

Kesal? Tentu saja! Tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi, pemuda itu pun langsung jalan menuju rumah Katsura. Dia tidak peduli Gintoki mencarinya atau tidak. Yang pasti, dia akan membuat pemuda tersebut menderita nantinya.

"Lihat saja nanti, Sialan!" Gumamnya pelan.

Untuk sampai dirumah Katsura, dua puluh menit diperlukan kalau tidak menggunakan kendaraan alias jalan kaki. Berjalan di bawah teriknya sinar matahari memang menyiksa, namun apalah daya. Dia terpaksa berjalan kaki kesana karena kebodohan sang kekasih.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, Takasugi langsung menekan intercom yang ada di sebelah gerbang depan.

 ** _TING TONG_**

Dia menekan bel itu sekali, namun tidak ada yang merespon.

 ** _TING TONG_**

Dia menekan kembali bel tersebut untuk yang kedua kalinya, namun tetap tidak ada orang yang membukakan gerbang.

"Apa Zura tidak ada?" Gumamnya pelan sambil terus menekan intercom beberapa kali. Mau sebanyak apa pun ia menekan bel tersebut, tidak ada satu orang pun yang datang.

Kenapa hari ini begitu menyebalkan untuknya?

Pertama, membuang buang waktu karena menunggu orang bodoh selama dua jam di taman.

Kedua, dibiarkan berdiri kepanasan di depan rumah temannya sendiri.

Sungguh malang sekali nasibnya.

Merasa muak dengan apa yang sudah terjadi, Takasugi mengacak rambutnya asal lalu menendang gerbang kayu besar yang ada di hadapannya kuat. Tanpa disangka, gerbang tersebut langsung terbuka setengah.

Apa tendangan pemuda itu terlalu kuat? Atau dari awal gerbangnya memang tidak dikunci? Entahlah. Yang pasti ia akan memastikan apa Katsura ada di dalam atau tidak. Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Takasugi mendorong gerbang kayu yang kuat itu perlahan.

"Oi Zura, apa kau ada di dalam? Kalau ada kenapa tidak langsung membukakan gerba-"

 ** _PLETAKKKK PLETAAAKKK TWIIIIITTT_**

"Selamat ulang tahun, Takasugi/Shinsuke/Chibisuke." Ucap teman temannya sangat antusias beriringan dengan suara properti pesta. Takasugi yang masih tidak mengerti akan apa yang baru saja terjadi hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, kebingungan.

Dia melihat ke arah meja dan kursi yang sudah tersusun rapi dengan makanan juga minuman yang tertata diatasnya. Balon balon dan berbagai aksesoris pesta lainnya menghiasi halaman depan rumah Katsura dengan indah.

Apa teman temannya sengaja mempersiapkan semua ini? Kalau memang begitu, Takasugi tidak bisa berbicara apapun. Dia tertegun, masih belum kembali ke dunia nyata(?) karena saking terkejutnya.

"Oi oi, kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu? Aku, Tatsuma, dan Zura sudah menyiapkan pesta kecil kecilan untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu. Setidaknya tersenyumlah meskipun kau tidak tertarik." Ucap Gintoki seraya merangkul pemuda itu.

"Gintoki, teme... Kau ternyata disini huh? Lihat saja, kau tidak akan bisa menggunakan kakimu nanti." Balas Takasugi dengan seringaian jahat, membuat orang yang bersangkutan merinding seketika.

"A-ahaha maafkan aku. Kalau aku tidak berbohong, aku tidak akan bisa ikut mengejutkanmu." Pemuda tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain lalu menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk.

"Aku tidak butuh alasanmu, Keriting Siala-"

"Oya oya, sudah mulai kah?" Sahut seseorang dari depan gerbang, membuat empat sejoli tersebut menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Semuanya seketika terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang datang.

"S-sensei." Takasugi menatap gurunya itu tidak percaya. Dia tidak pernah berpikiran bahwa Yoshida Shouyo, guru yang mengajarnya sedari kecil akan mampir dan ikut merayakan hari lahirnya.

"Shouyo! Bukankah kau sedang bekerja di kota lain?" Tanya Gintoki seraya mendekati pria dewasa tersebut. Shouyo mengelus kepala sang murid sekilas lalu tersenyum.

"Iya, aku mendapat bagian mengajar di salah satu Universitas Osaka selama setahun."

"Sensei, kalau begitu kenapa kau ada di Tokyo?" Kali ini Katsura yang bertanya. Dia sama penasarannya seperti Gintoki.

"Aku datang karena ingin merayakan ulang tahun Shinsuke bersama kalian. Tidak apa bukan?" Shouyo melihat ke arah Takasugi lalu tersenyum lembut, membuat orang yang bersangkutan menjadi salah tingkah.

Dia merasa sangat sangat senang saat ini.

"Ahahaha, tentu saja boleh-zeyo. Lebih ramai lebih bagus." Sahut Sakamoto sambil tertawa seperti biasanya. Dia menepuk pundak Takasugi pelan lalu tersenyum.

"Ayo bersenang senang, Takasugi."

"Takasugi, nikmatilah pesta kecil kecilan ini."

"Chibisu-Shinsuke, ayo buat kenangan baru bersama na."

Sakamoto, Katsura dan Gintoki mengulurkan tangannya secara bersamaan ke depan Takasugi. Pemuda tampan yang menjadi peran utama tersebut melihat tangan teman temannya sekilas lalu beralih menatap mereka bergantian.

Apa boleh dia meraih uluran tangan teman dekatnya itu? Entah kenapa dia merasa ragu. Ia takut kehilangan mereka semua suatu saat nanti. Tidak, dia tidak ingin itu terjadi. Dia tidak ingin merasakan kesepian ketika sendiri. Tidak, tidak, tida-

"Shinsuke." Panggil Shouyo lembut seraya menepuk pundak Takasugi, membuat sang empunya terkejut bukan main. "Tidak apa. Bersenang senanglah bersama teman temanmu.'' Lanjutnya dengan senyuman, seakan akan tahu tentang apa yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda tersebut.

Mendengar perkataan dari sang guru, Takasugi pun menarik nafas panjang lalu menatap ketiga temannya itu. Yosh, sebaiknya dia tidak perlu memikirkan hal lain saat ini.

Dengan hilangnya rasa ragu dari hatinya, dia pun langsung menerima uluran tangan teman temannya.

Perkataan orang lain ternyata ada benarnya, membuat kenangan indah disaat musim panas bukanlah hal buruk.

Takasugi merasa sangat bersyukur karena memiliki teman, kekasih, dan juga guru yang sangat peduli terhadapnya. Tanpa adanya mereka, dia tidak akan bisa bersenang senang seperti sekarang. Dia yakin... Mereka semua akan selalu bersama dan ada untuk satu sama lain, apapun yang terjadi.

Memikirkan ikatan hubungan mereka yang kuat, lengkungan kecil pun terbentuk di ujung bibirnya.

Dia akan menganggap hari ini sebagai Hari Ulang Tahun paling terbaik di kehidupannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

Hollaaaaaaaaa~~

Author kembali membawa cerita baru, dibuat khusus untuk karakter yang menjadi Husbu tercinta setelah Gin-chan..

Siapa lagi kalau bukan untuk My Shinsuke... *chuchu*

Pertama tama...

O-TANJOUBI OMEDETOU SHINSUKE!

DAISUKI DESU!

Semoga tingginya bertambah ya... *ditimpuk* XD

Ah, yokatta... Publishnya bisa tepat waktu.

Sebenarnya Author begadang dari jam sepuluh malam untuk mengetik Fanfic Special Birthday ini... *sobsob*

Terniatkan!

Tapi tidak apa~~ Yang penting ceritanya bisa di publish~~

Kalau ada yang bertanya, apa Author menyukai GinTaka? Jawabannya YES! SANGAT SUKA!

Mereka Side OTP kuuuhhhhhh~~

Ada yang sekapal? Contact me, please... XD *sedang mencari teman sekapal*

Maa, mungkin sampai disini saja A/N tidak jelasnya.

Sekali lagi, OTANOME MY SHINSUKE!

Bertahanlah di manga ya... *teary eyes*

I LOVE YOU UNTIL THE END!


End file.
